Tenders or dinghies are a class of boat typically used to service larger sea vessels. Large sea vessels, such as yachts, often can not dock due to physical restrictions or time constraints. It is therefore advantageous for a yacht to carry an on-board tender for trips from the yacht to the shore.
Tenders are relatively small craft, so the number of passengers that can safely occupy a typical tender is limited. Tenders are ideally small and lightweight so to not be unduly burdensome to the vessel on which the tender resides. Due to size and weight limitations, a yacht's tender is typically either an inflatable boat or a rigid-hulled inflatable boat (RIB).
Inflatable boats are made of soft materials, such as rubber, and are susceptible to punctures which render the boat not seaworthy. Additionally, ultraviolet rays from the sun can cause degradation that compromises the boats integrity. RIBs also have inflatable tubes at the gunwale that are equally susceptible to punctures and degradation. The shape of inflatable boats and RIBs also typically renders them relatively slow vessels as compared to rigid hulled speedboats of the same size and power class.
Additionally, inflatable boats often lack protection from the sun or rain due to their small size and the limited ability to install a bimini top as a result of soft-material construction. This limitation in size combined with the fact that these craft typically have outboard motors also precludes the installation of a large stern diving deck projecting from the transom.
Lastly, the configuration of inflatable boats and RIBs limits the number of passengers that can safely and comfortably occupy the vessel. Much improved vessels are needed in the field.